


Worth a Thousand Words

by a_dusky_gold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean Winchester, BDSM, Billionaire Castiel, Blow Jobs, Businessman Castiel, CFO Balthazar, Celebrity Dean Winchester, Closeted Dean, Coming Out, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Drama & Romance, Entertainment News, Epistolary, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Dean Winchester, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Journalism, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Leaked photos, Light BDSM, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Newspaper Articles, Openly Gay Castiel, Protective Charlie and Jo, Secret Relationship, Secretary Charlie, Sex, Sex Tapes, Sub Dean, Texting, celebrity romance, experimental narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dusky_gold/pseuds/a_dusky_gold
Summary: Entertainment news is a competitive fucking business, but there are some stories which deserve to be told. When closeted, kinky actor Dean Winchester meets billionaire businessman Castiel Novak, sparks fly. But will a single leaked photograph ruin things forever?





	Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Destiel Reversebang and it's been an absolute blast! A BIG thank you to the artist, [ Ren_Malis ](http://pornpirun00.tumblr.com/), who made so much beautiful art for this story following her initial piece. Thanks also to my beta, Baya-the-dragon, who joined later on than usual, but still managed to kick me into finishing it anyway. Shoutout to my usual bitches, Aej, Ru-Dog and Dede, who never fail to make me smile and kick my ass into gear.
> 
> [ Art Masterpost ](http://pornpirun00.tumblr.com/post/160448776362/part-of-the-destiel-reversebang-2017-little)  
> [ My Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dusky-gold)

**Worth a Thousand Words**

****

 

**SCANDALOUS PHOTOGRAPH CONFIRMS DEAN WINCHESTER AS GAY!**

                        

Ladies, spill those tears, because a new photo went viral on Twitter last night, revealing heartthrob Dean Winchester as a gay man who likes to take it up the ass. The twenty-nine year old actor, known for his role as _Captain America_ in the _Marvel Cinematic Universe_ and _Jensen Ackles_ on hit TV show _Dr. Sexy MD_ , has often denied rumors of being gay, despite having been linked to a number of his co-workers, including Mick Davies  and Aaron Bass, over the years.

But we wonder now how he can deny his sexuality - the photo reveals Winchester dressed in nothing but a bathrobe in the arms of none other than openly-gay billionaire Castiel Novak (formerly Milton), who broke the hearts of a million women across America when he stepped out of the closet almost a decade ago.

Winchester also has a new movie coming out next month; is this just a marketing move to get out attention? Or is there something real between these two men who have been seen together more than a few times?

The former Milton heir, who insists on going by his mother’s maiden name of Novak, is the head of Novak Enterprises, the primary competitor of Milton Limited, his father’s company. After his father disowned him for being gay, Milton renounced him, took on his mother’s last name and went after his dad’s company.

We tried to get in touch with them directly, but neither Winchester nor Novak were available for comment.

 

*-*-*

 

_The first time they meet, it’s at one of those stupid red-carpet things._

_Dean’s bored out of his mind, sipping on his champagne, wishing he had something stronger than the frou-frou drink in his hand. But he can't afford to get drunk in public, not now, this close to his second premiere. So he rolls his eyes and sulks in the corner while his dad chats up the producers and the industry moguls, trying to cultivate a good image._

_God, he’s so fucking tired of playing these games._

_He loves acting, he_ does _, but the shmoozing with the big-wigs isn’t really his thing. He’s a rough, small-town boy at heart - the whole smiling like a dipshit and puttin’ on a front for the pretty sons of bitches and their fathers with deep pockets is not his idea of a good evening._

_Which is why he’s so surprised when a rough, deep voice interrupts him from behind._

_“You’re Dean Winchester.”_

_Mother_ trucker _._

_This guy is the hottest fucking man he’s ever seen._

_Dressed in a tight-fitting suit that hugs him in all the right places, the man is just an inch or two shorter than Dean himself is. Dark hair flip-flops over a sharply angled face, looking as though the guy’s been through six rounds of kinky sex on a Sunday, and from below that dirty mop, wide blue eyes stare at him unashamedly, peering straight into his soul. And that voice…_ Christ _, that voice. It sounds vaguely familiar, but Dean can't place him._

_“Ye-yeah,” he stammers as the man walks closer. He winces; goddamned it, he sounds like a teenage girl with a crush._

_“My secretary is a big fan,” he says, coming to stand by Dean’s side, holding his own glass, which, he sees, is still full._

_Dean snorts, regaining his equilibrium. Not only is this guy probably straight, Dad would never stand for it if he tried to get laid at a red-carpet._

_John Winchester may have accepted his son being gay, but it doesn’t mean that he wants to see it in action - especially not when it could out him and lose him chances with the more conservative producers. Dean knows how to play this game; he’s been doing this dance for almost three years now, ever since he started his modeling gig and then shifted into Hollywood._

_“Want an autograph then, handsome?” he drawls, raising an eyebrow._

_The man tilts his head to the side, watching him in a confused manner. Dean shifts, uncomfortable with the scrutiny, but doesn't back down, instead shooting him a smirk._

_“Like somethin’ you see?” he quips and the man in front of him offers him a nod._

_“Indeed,” he murmurs, leaning in. Dean’s breath hitches as he pulls back, startled. “You’re very beautiful.”_

_“Dude, what the hell?!” he yelps, stepping back instantly, looking around furtively to make sure they haven’t been seen. Fortunately, all the damned reporters seems to be gathered around the other side of the room, where one of those asshole rich dudes is holding court._

_Though he’s a rich dude too, now, he muses darkly. But Dean doesn’t think he’s ever gonna get over being that lanky nineteen year-old who signed up to model to feed his younger brother and put him through college because their Dad was drunk off his ass._

_The man doesn’t say anything, but his expression does become apologetic, stepping back._

_“I apologize,” he says stiffly, “I’m told that I’m a bit socially awkward,” he raises his hands and actually does fucking air quotes._

_Dean chuckles, feeling mirth bubble in his throat. The guy’s a bit weird, sure, but he seems nice, and fuck this party anyway._

_“You know who I am,” he answers, “But I don't know you, stranger.”_

_The man blinks, “You… don't?” his tone is careful and cautious._

_Dean frowns, “Should I?” he asks. He wouldn't be surprised if the dude’s famous - all the guys here are. But this guy doesn’t seem to fit in with the rest of them fat billionaires with deep pockets; for one, he’s gorgeous, and for another, he seems utterly clueless, unlike those slimy bastards._

_He pauses, shaking his head. “Well, you_ are _at my brother’s party,” he answers and Dean freezes._

_Oh hell, this guys is a_ Milton _._

_Gabriel Milton, one of the head honchos at the production company that currently employs Dean, was the one to insist that he attend this party. Gabe’s an alright guy, one of the few Dean can tolerate, but he’s got a whole slew of brothers and sisters he doesn’t quite get along with - Dean’s heard the horror stories of the family feuds._

_It’s why he’s been keeping to himself since he arrived at the party; Gabriel warned him that a few of his siblings were going to show up._

_“Uh, I-um,” he stammers again, “Sorry man, I don't… I didn't-”_

_The man shrugs, “Please don't apologize,” he says softly. “It’s not often that I don't get recognized.”_

_There’s a slight lilt to his tone and a sparkle in his eyes and Dean realizes that he’s being teased. The hell?_

_Well, two can play at this game._

_“Well, which one are you then?” he asks, smirking, “The elder brother with the God-complex, the one named for the Devil or the sister who ran away?”_

_A slight raspy laugh escapes those perfectly-shaped lips and Dean flushes, feeling the back of his neck heat._

_“None of them,” he answers, “Try the step-sibling from the second marriage.”_

_And it hits Dean - why his voice sounds so familiar, why the man looks familiar and expects to be recognized._

_This isn't a Milton, it’s a_ Novak _._

_It’s Castiel Novak - the man who single-handedly saved his mother’s failing business empire after she divorced Marv Milton, the head of the Milton Ltd. The story had been something straight out a TV show; Marv, the quintessential hypocritical Catholic, found out that his youngest son was gay, and decided that he wasn’t going to be part of the family anymore._

_Naomi Novak-Milton, having married Marv while merging their businesses together, would not stand for it; she left with her son, serving her husband with divorce papers. But the battle wasn’t going to be easy since Marv wasn’t willing to let go of his company without a fight. Naomi, although she was a powerful woman in her own right, was not as well-established as Marv. Being a woman also meant that she was faced twice the battle; a bitter court-case later, she came away with a failing business that was running to the ground._

_Young Castiel, straight out of business school, had quickly waded in and saved them, fighting for the mother who had given up everything to protect him; within three years, not only was their business booming, they also managed to systematically take over all of Marv’s market shares, ruthlessly going after the douchebag._

_Dean didn't follow the news as closely as Sammy did, but he remembers the story striking home. That Naomi Novak-Milton would walk out on her entire family to protect her son because of his sexuality was something he’d held close to his heart; Dad only grunted and glared when Dean told him he liked men instead of women._

_So to see him now, standing here like this, with an awkward smile on his face - it’s weird._

_“You're Castiel,” he says bluntly and the man sighs, setting down the glass of champagne he’s holding to massage his temples lightly._

_“You have heard of me,” he says tiredly and steps away._

_“Yeah well,” Dean snorts, “You’re a bit famous.”_

_Castiel rolls his eyes, “As are you, Mr. Winchester,” he points out._

 

_*-*-*_

**DEAN WINCHESTER “COMES OUT” OF NOVAK ENTERPRISES**

In what could have been a confrontation between the two men allegedly seeing each other, Dean Winchester marched out of Novak Enterprises yesterday, accompanied by his longtime friend and often-rumored girlfriend, Joanna Harvelle. “He was pissed off,” an insider tells the story as it is, “He demanded to meet Mr. Novak without an appointment and wouldn't leave till we threatened to call security.”

Both Winchester and Novak have been in the news recently for the compromising photograph of the two of them hit the news a couple days ago, outing the former’s homosexuality, something he has long been on the fence about. But now, with this picture, and this confrontation - a lover’s spat, perhaps? - we wonder how much longer Winchester will deny his true self.

 

*-*-*

 

_“Ca-Cas,” Dean gasps as the shorter man pushes him against the door the minute they fumble it close. He yanks his face down and crushes his mouth against Dean, licking into his teeth like a man starved for it. Dean grunts, fingers grappling for purchase against Cas’s waist, grabbing his pants and holding on for dear life as Castiel kisses the fuck out of him._

_“Cas,” he moans, and Castiel pauses, pulling back, his hot breath wafting across Dean’s face as he stares at him with that intense, hot gaze of his._

_“Cas?” he murmurs and Dean flushes; fuck, he’s known the guy for all of two hours and he’s already given him a nickname?_

_“Uh, well, just, I-uh,” he stammers, raising a hand to scratch at his neck sheepishly._

_Castiel smiles softly and then leans up, pulling him down for a hot kiss._

_“I like it,” he growls, “I really like it.”_

_Before Dean can respond, Cas boxes him in against the door, pressing into Dean, his grip tight and just shy of being painful. He rubs himself against Dean, palming at the growing bulge in his pants and the younger man moans at the mind-numbing friction. God, he’s so hard, he’s afraid he might just come in his pants - sue him, he hasn’t gotten laid in months and this is the hottest guy he’s ever seen._

_Castiel’s hands drop to his pants and he fumbles with Dean’s slacks, trying to get the zipper open. They’re still mostly dressed, their suit jackets hanging off their shoulders, the buttons of their shirts half-done and untucked from their pants._

_Dean’s breath hitches as the billionaire slides to his knees in front of him. The sweet sound of his zipper being yanked down echoes within the silence of Cas’s hotel room and Dean’s heart is hammering against his chest, his blood pounding in his ears. He clenches his fist, leaning back against the door and Cas peers up at him through half-lidded eyes, the corner of his lips curving into a small smirk._

_“Like what you see down there, hoss?” Dean smirks back, not one to be outdone and Cas chuckles, a low, rich and dark sounds as he leans in to nuzzle at his erection through the cotton of his boxers._

_“I think we already established that I do,” Cas mutters. The hot wetness of his mouth, so close to where Dean wants it and still so far, feels so fucking good, he can't help but groan, thrusting instinctively._

_“Stay still,” the man growls and Dean goes stiff, twitching helplessly in his boxers. Cas’s brow frowns and he looks up, but Dean looks away, not quite saying anything and the man goes back to nuzzling his erection with his nose._

_“You smell good,” he tells him, and before Dean can retort, he’s yanked both his pants and his boxers down to his knees._

_He yelps and then -_ fuck _, right the fuck_ there _._

_Cas tongues him experimentally, licking once, twice, thrice, before taking him into his mouth fully and Dean’s moan is loud enough that the people in the next room are probably getting an earful. But he can't give a shit right now, because, hell, Cas’s tongue is the most sinful thing ever - that little flick he’s pulling has got to be illegal._

_Dean’s back arches off the wall and his hips thrust forward; Cas pulls back, letting him go and he groans at the loss._

_“I thought I told you to be still,” he says mildly. Dean can see a drop of his own precome rolling down the side of Cas’s mouth and he whines, fist clenching and unclenching as he shakes his head mutely, leaning back against  the wall again and looking down expectantly._

_“Good boy,” Cas purrs and then goes to town with that tongue, hands moving to hold Dean’s thighs tightly as he swallows him down again. He sucks and licks leisurely, moving up and down the length of Dean’s cock happily like he’s having a feast. Dean can't do anything but stand there and take it, legs trembling, a fine sheen of sweat turning his white shirt see-through and small whines and groans escaping his lips._

_One of Cas’s hands strokes the inside of Dean’s thighs softly, but the other drops and Dean looks down to watch as the elder man slips it into his own pants, stroking himself. He looks up and meets the actor’s eyes with a soft groan - and hell, that’s it, that’s all, Dean’s a goner._

_The combination of heat and wet, the domineering bedside manner and that hot, hot gaze… Dean lets go, coming with a loud yell, gasping a warning just before he spasms in Cas’s mouth. Cas doesn’t even blink, simply swallowing him around him and the vibrations feel incredible despite the sudden oversensitivity. Cas slurps noisily until Dean is spent and he goes slack against the door, sliding down on shaky legs._

_“Fucking hell,” he sighs, heart still hammering in his chest. Cas is stroking himself lazily, watching him with a wide smirk and Dean grins back, leaning forward to grab him and pull him close._

_“Need some help there?” he winks and Cas nods, taking his hand and pushing it down his pants. Dean’s still breathing fast, still covered in sweat, but he pulls at Cas’s cock happily, wishing he could see it - it feels long and thick and uncut and his mouth waters at the thought of tasting it._

_It isn’t long before Cas comes, hard and hot and wet in his hands - Dean pulls his hand back out. The elder man’s eyes go even darker as he raises his fingers to lips and carefully licks the come off his hands, tongue darting out cheekily before disappearing back inside._

_A moment of silence passes, and then another, and then a third as they stare at one another, trying to catch their breath. Cas makes a gorgeous picture like this, buttons open, jacket half-off his shoulders, his pants around his thighs and hair messy. Dean’s sure he looks just as sinful; he’s got a hot body and he knows it._

_“You like being bossed around,” Cas says finally._

_Dean stiffens._

_Son of a bitch._

_There is no way in hell they’re going there. The glint in Cas -_ Castiel’s _\- eyes, the small smirk his lips curve into… he ordered him around perfectly, played Dean like a fiddle, didn’t he?_

_This can't be happening. Fuck, Dean can't do this, not now, not again.  He left the lifestyle years ago, when he got into modeling, when he left everything behind to make sure Dad and Sam got the life they deserved - opportunity knocked, and with it came sacrifice and Dean did it. He can't go back there now, no matter how sinful Castiel Novak looks with that predatory gleam in his eyes._

_Being gay is bad enough; being a kinky, submissive gay man so far stuck in the closet that he’s half in Narnia will screw up his life completely and utterly._

_So, thank you but no fucking thank you._

_He jumps to his feet, stumbling as his pants trip him up, about to fall -_

_\- when Cas catches him and pulls him back down, holding him up and watching him carefully._

_“Dean,” he says in a low tone._

_“Well, this was great, Cas,” he says hurriedly, “But I need to get goin’, my Dad -”_

_Goddamned it, he needs to get out of here, needs to get the hell back to the party. He knows he looks well-fucked, but screw it, what the hell was he thinking, coming back with a guy he barely knows?_

_Cas was attractive and nice; Dean’s just_ tired _. All he wanted was a night of fun, for himself, away from Dad, away from the lights and cameras and the glamor - is that too fucking much to ask?_

_Apparently it is; if Cas figures out his secret, he’s utterly and totally screwed. So he needs to hightail it outta here as soon as he can, he can't afford to, can't let -_

_“Dean, it’s alright,” Cas murmurs, “I like being bossy.”_

_Dean freezes, staring back him like a deer caught in the headlights._

_“Yo-what?” he snaps, “What?”_

_Cas tilts his head in a manner that Dean’s beginning to recognize as something that only he does._

_“I know, Dean,” he says quietly. “I can tell. And if you’re uncomfortable with it, of course we won't even go there, but I…” he trails off, looking away, suddenly shy. And it strikes Dean that this is the first time that he’s seen the man blush, seen him be less than the confident billionaire front he’s put up all evening._

_It makes Dean wonder  - how much is_ Castiel _hiding from the rest of the world?_

_“I’d like to see you again,” he finishes softly. “I like you, and I enjoy your company… and I’d like to pleasure you the way you want.”_

_His gaze goes dark and Dean shivers; fuck, this sounds too bloody good to be true. Cas can't… he can't mean…_

_“I-uh,” he clears his throat, “I’m not out,” he warns._

_Castiel nods, “I know,” he answers. “My  secretary is a fan,” he reminds him._

_“And I’m not looking for anything serious,” Dean insists. A strange, almost regretful expression flits across Cas’s face but it vanishes almost instantly and he nods._

_“Neither am I,” he admits. “This is… this is good.”_

_For a long, quiet moment, Dean considers him - his features are earnest, and for all that his eyes are guarded, there’s an honesty in them that’s refreshing. Which is goddamn weird, because the only honesty he’s used to from rich dudes are about how hot he is and how much money he can make them._

_Before he can overthink it, before he can convince himself out of it, Dean nods and leans in to place a quick kiss against that stubble-rasped face._

_“Okay then,” he murmurs, “Let’s do this… sir.”_

_Cas goes rigid at that last bit and Dean can't help but smirk at the way he growls, pouncing on him and yanking him close._

 

_*-*-*_

 

_Dad finds out._

_Dean doesn’t say a word. There’s no way in hell the old man is gonna keep his trap shut if he finds out that Dean’s fucking a very famous - and very out of the closet - billionaire. The last time he tried dating someone, even as a secret from the media, Dad just about blew a gasket. So this time, he keeps it quiet (not that he’s dating Cas)._

_It’s just… Cas doesn’t have any expectations of him. He knows what Dean wants, reads him like a book and it’s easy. After almost a month of doing this, the actor can admit it to himself - Cas is his friend. Who sometimes ties him up and then spanks him and then fucks his brains out, but it’s with Dean’s full consent, and goddamn, he hasn’t had this much sex in way too long._

_But more importantly, Cas is just easy to get along with. Sometimes, they talk, and in the month that they’ve been fucking, Dean’s learned that the elder man doesn’t really like going out or socializing, enjoys reading and his only real friends are his secretary (a redhead named Charlie who Cas claims loves Star Wars and Lord of the Rings and sounds all kinds of awesome, to be honest), and his CFO (a man named Balthazar that Cas met in business school who’s apparently British and smarmy and sounds like a dick)._

_Cas, frankly, sounds lonely. And their last time together, he leaned over and looked at Dean with such affection, the actor would be lying if he said  he isn't a little uncomfortable with this._

_But he hasn’t  had this much fun in so long, he’s pushed that aside. Cas knows Dean doesn’t want anything serious and he’s respectful of his boundaries; he’s also a kinky son of a bitch, and doesn’t hesitate to try out anything new. Dean was shy at first - it’s been awhile since he was in an actual scene - but warmed up quickly._

_In short, the billionaire is everything he needs right now - fun between the sheets, with no strings attached and a great friend to have._

_Dean’s not about to lose that just because his Dad can occasionally be a homophobic asshole._

_So he keeps it quiet._

_But Dad finds out anyway._

_He’s on call with Sam, Jo sitting with him, both of them Skyping the giant-moose girl at Stanford where he’s in grad school. The former squeals louder than the latter when Dean tells them he’s sleeping with a famous billionaire._

_“You’re  dating_ Castiel Novak _?” Sam asks breathlessly and Dean rolls his eyes. Jo snickers from his side._

_“Not dating,” he insists, “He’s a friend…” he grins evilly, “Whose dick is basically my catnip at the moment."_

_Both Jo and Sam make such identically grossed  out bitch-faces, Dean’s impressed._

_“Ew, Dean!” Sam groans, “Now I need a brain bleach, thanks jerk.”_

_“You’re welcome, bitch,” he answers loftily and Jo leans over to whack his arm._

_“Idiot,” she snorts and the conversation continues, Sam insisting that Dean tell him everything about Cas. Kid’s been fangirling over the dude since he was in high-school and Dean’s not surprised. He dutifully tells him all that he knows, including a few details thrown in about Cas’s sexy eyes and whiskey-soaked voice, if only to see that grossed-out expression on his brother’s face._

_It’s almost an hour later that Sam finally signs off, excusing himself to go study for his upcoming exam. Dean waves goodbye, shutting his computer down with a yawn, and he’s about to turn in himself when Jo grabs his arm and frames his face with her hands._

_“Dean,” she murmurs, “This thing… with Novak…”_

_“Jo,” he warns and she shushes him, pushing close._

_“I’m not Sam, you asshole,” she hisses, “Tell me… are you being safe?”_

_Dean meets her gaze fully, noting the seriousness in her tone. Sam… Sam, he can't tell about his kinky shit; it isn't that he’s worried about his brother freaking out at how abnormal Dean is sometimes, it’s just that there are some things a brother does not need to know._

_But Jo…_

_Jo’s his friend, in fact, his best friend. The first time either of them had a sexual encounter was with each other, and the first time they entered the BDSM world, they did it together. Jo was the one to hold him through his panic attacks when he realized he wasn’t straight, and he was the one who held her when she came out to Ellen as bisexual._

_So yeah, he’s not surprised that she’s asking._

_“Does he respect your limits?” she demands, “Your safeword, stoplights, aftercare?”_

_He sighs, cupping her face and resting his forehead against  hers. To outsiders, their relationship would look messed up - they’ve been mistaken for a couple more times than he can count and they’ve never bothered to correct anyone. Jo’s his best friend in a way Sam can’t be and Dean loves her - that’s all that matters._

_“He’s as good as you, kiddo,” he admits, “Never does anything I’m uncomfortable with, checks in before, during and after, and even runs me hot baths once we’re done.”_

_She snorts again, stepping back._

_“Good,” she pronounces. “You may fuck him upside down then.”_

_He chuckles, tipping an imaginary hat to her._

_“Why thank you for your approval, Milady,” he smirks, “I’m sure he’d be happy to know that - if he knew you.”_

_“Yeah, when_ am _I meetin’ him?” she asks sharply, “You’re sleeping with Castiel Novak, Dean, I demand -”_

_“You’re what?”_

_Son of a_ bitch.

_Both of them whirl around as the voice cuts them off. Dean stiffens and Jo freezes next to him, yelping a little at the sight of John standing there, a snarl on his face as he watches them expectantly._

_“Dad?” Dean calls, heart racing, hoping that he hasn’t heard, that they’re in the clear -_

_“You’re fucking_ Castiel Novak _?” Dad demands._

_“John, I don't think this is any of your business-” Jo begins hotly._

_“It’s not_ your _business, Joanna Beth,” John cuts, “This is between me and_ my _son.”_

_“Jo, go,” Dean says softly. “I’ll handle this.”_

_“Dean-”_

_“Trust me,” he insists, “Just go.”_

_She shoots him one last worried look, offering his hand a quick squeeze before throwing John a glare and scurrying out._

_The resulting fight is ugly, just like Dean expects it to be. John calls him_ **_ungrateful_ ** _and_ **_stupid_ ** _for spending the nights with Cas, yelling at him that he’s gonna tank his damn career and then where would they all be?_

_“I don't fucking care!” Dean yells back, because yeah, he wants to make sure Sam and John are taken care of - and he has - but why is it_ his _responsibility? All he wants is this_ one _thing for himself - for the first time in a long damned time, he’s got something that he enjoys, that he doesn’t have to share, that demands no responsibility from him than what Cas asks, and it’s simple._

_John calls him a faggot._

_Dean stiffens and throws the fact that Dad basically failed to save Mom from the fire back at his face._

_Before Dad can come at him with his fist - he’s that tightly wound, vibrating with rage - Dean turns on a foot and stomps out, yanking his phone from his pocket. Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s dialing Cas’s number, heart thundering in his chest, blood pounding in his ears._

_He needs to claw, he needs to rip, he needs to break and bleed and to be shred to pieces, because he just went against_ Dad _, just_ yelled _at the one man he’s never known if he’s loved or hated -_

_“Dean?”_

_Cas’s voice breaks through the miasma surrounding his brain._

_“Sir,” he croaks, needing direction, “Please… Cas, can I?”_

_“Get a taxi,” comes the firm order and Dean sighs in relief, the itch below his skin settling. Cas directs him, giving him firm, simple commands to follow, and before he knows it, he’s at the elder man’s condo, riding up the elevator._

_Cas is there when he steps off; he doesn’t ask anything of Dean, instead simply pulling him inside. The actor follows, refusing to let himself think._

_“I’m going to get us something to eat,” he says and Dean stares at him uncomprehendingly. “You will strip, kneel on the bed and wait for me.”_

_He palms Dean’s face quickly and walks out. Dean sits on the bed, glaring at the space that Cas just vacated, a sudden anger, sudden rage bubbling beneath his skin._

_He didn’t fucking come here to_ eat _, he came here to be taken out of his goddamned head. He wants to_ hurt _, he wants to_ be _hurt, he wants this slimy feeling of not-rightness to go away -_

_He yelled at Dad,_ yelled _at him -_

_He wants to be_ punished _._

_This is why he got into this in the first place - he fucks up, again and again, and sometimes, he just needs to be punished, needs an out._

_So he deliberately doesn’t do as Cas asked, instead crossing his legs and glaring at the door, waiting for the elder man to return._

_Cas comes back within twenty minutes, pausing at the doorway to watch him with hooded eyes. He doesn’t say anything, simply dropping the two bags of takeout he’s holding to the ground and crossing his arms over his chest casually, watching him quietly._

_A minute passes, and then another, and then a third and Dean shifts uncomfortably._

_“I…” he hesitates and then glares, “I wasn’t where I was supposed to be.”_

_Cas nods._

_“No,” he agrees._

_“Cas,” Dean breaks, gasping, “Cas, I-”_

_Cas doesn’t answer, stepping into the room with a raised eyebrow, and fuck,_ this _isn’t what Dean wants, this isn’t what he came here for._

_Loathe as he is to admit it, a part of Dean wants to stay with Cas because this isn’t_ just _sex - they’re fuck buddies,_ kinky _fuck buddies, but Dean enjoys the elder man like he’s never enjoyed anyone before. Cas wants to know what makes him tick, wants to_ understand _Dean before taking him apart piece by piece, and no one’s ever tried that before._

_“Hurt me,” his plea is a soft cry, and Cas’s expression goes slack as he walks into the room and climbs on to the bed._

_He pushes Dean back, gently guiding him on to the bed and raising his arms up against the headboard. Before he knows it, he’s stripped, Cas’s fingers too soft, too gentle - Dean wants to be_ roughed _up, hit and spanked and hurt, because he yelled at Dad, and he wants things he shouldn't want -_

_He joined the modeling industry to put Sam through college, went into acting not for himself, but for the goddamned dough._

_And now, he’s throwing it all away, because he enjoys being fucked by the hottest, nicest man he’s met and the first friend he’s made in longer than he can remember._

_“_ Hurt _me, damn it,” he growls, when Cas pops a button carefully, unzipping his pants slowly._

_The elder man pauses, glaring down at him, curling his hand around Dean’s hip and squeezing hard enough that it hurts._

_“Unless you wish to safeword out,” his voice is hard, firm and unyielding, and Dean sighs. Fuck,_ this _is it,_ this _is what he wanted. “You’re going to take what_ I _choose to give you,” Cas continues, “You don't get to make demands of me.”_

_Before Dean can retort, he bends down and kisses him -_ softly _._

_Tears prick at Dean’s eyes at how tenderly Cas moves his lips against him. He wants a rough bite, a lick, angry teeth clashing against one another, but Cas keeps it chaste, brushing his lips over Dean’s once, twice, thrice, before he pulls back and cups his face._

_“I want you to hurt me,” Dean’s almost begging._

_Cas’s thumb swipes down the side of his cheek and he leans his head against Dean’s neck._

_“You’re hurting enough right now,” he answers. Without waiting for a reply, he bends down and picks up a bottle from beneath the bed, tossing it to the side before he pulls Dean’s pants down._

_Within minutes, he’s tied to the headboard, arms thrown over his face, torso completely exposed to Cas. He’s naked as the day he was born and he watches, tightly wound and practically vibrating with tension as Cas opens up the bottle of some golden-colored liquid and pours a few drops into his hands._

_Too late, he realizes what it is - massage oil._

_Before he can protest, Cas drags a tie over his eyes and blindfolds him. Dean yelps, but doesn’t say anything, biting his lips._

_The next moment, he feels warm, wet hands rubbing oil over his torso, one curious thumb rubbing it over his dusky nipple as it hardens from the attention. His cock, half-hard, begins to throb, blood rushing down quickly and he thrusts up instinctively, hips twitching in a helpless manner._

_But still, Dean’s not relaxing - Dad’s face, sneering and snarling swims behind his eyes and he growls, ignoring the way the warmth moves from his torso to his belly, rubbing out the kinks and soothing the muscles._

_The oil heats up from Cas’s ministrations and he’s drenched, but Dean whimpers in agony - he can’t do this, can’t take such kindness when all he wants is to rip, to shred, to hurt -_

_“It’s alright, Dean,” the rough voice murmurs in his ears, “Let go for me. It’s okay, let go. You’re so good.”_

_The hot, sticky hands move down to grasp at Dean’s cock, pulling long and slow, and Dean’s helpless in the face of such warmth, of such affection - he comes, hard and hot, tired tears filling his eyes and then spilling down his face, even as his come coats Cas’s hands._

_But Cas doesn’t stop there; Dean lies on the bed, shaking from the force of his orgasm and his surrender, and Cas moves up, breathing softly against him, kissing the corner of his mouth._

_“You’re so good for me, Dean,” he whispers and the fight leaves him. “Such a good boy.”_

_Dean sags against the bed; he’s fucked up with Dad, but Cas still thinks he’s good, Cas still cares… he doesn’t have to do anything here, doesn’t have to be anything but what Cas wants him to be - and Cas never wants him to be anything but himself._

_So when the elder man gently turns him on to his front, pouring the oil over his back and rubbing into his muscles, when Cas tries to massage the tension out of him, this time Dean doesn’t protest, allowing himself to be taken care of for a change._

_Damn if it doesn’t feel good._

 

_*-*-*_

 

(Saturday 2.15 PM)

**Dean? Hello?**

(Saturday 2.17 PM)

**Dean? Talk to me, idiot.**

(Saturday 2.18 PM)

**Damn it, Dean, don’t ghost me!**

(Saturday 2.20 PM)

**Winchester, I swear to God, if you don't text me back, I’mma hack your Facebook and sell your LARP photos to rabid fans.**

(Saturday 2.25 PM)

**Don't make me wreck your beloved fanbase.**

(Saturday 2.30 PM)

_Pretty sure Cas already did that, Charlie._

(Saturday 2.33 PM)

**DEAN!**

<<phone ring>>

**_-please leave a message after the tone-_ **

(Saturday 2.35 PM)

**Dammit, Winchester, answer me!**

(Saturday 2.45 PM)

**Jo, Dean’s not answering. Can one of you please tell me what the fuck is going on?**

(Saturday 2.50 PM)

Cas broke his heart, released nudes of them and refused to even speak to us when we came by. Is that enough for you or should I send over bullet points?

(Saturday 2.52 PM)

**WHAT?**

(Saturday 2.53 PM)

What’d ya want, Red? Honestly, Dean’s been through enough, just… back off.

(Saturday 2.54 PM)

**Jo, do you really think Cas would do something like that?**

(Saturday 2.55 PM)

I didn't. Now, I dunno what to believe. I was _there_ , Charlie, when Mr. Adler threatened to call security on Dean.

(Saturday 2.56 PM)

**Wait, did you say Adler? As in** **_Zachariah_ ** **Adler?**

(Saturday 2.57 PM)

Yes? The half-bald, grey-haired d-bag in charge of Marketing and Sales or whatever?

(Saturday 2.59 PM)

**Jo, he’s straight-up Naomi’s henchman. Like… I’m talkin’ Peter Pettigrew level bootlicker.**

(Saturday 3.00 PM)

**Why the hell didn't you guys just call Cas? Or me? Of for fuck’s sake, Baz?**

(Saturday 3.02 PM)

Not like we didn’t try, Charlie. I called, Dean called, even Sam called from Stanford. We couldn't get through. So Dean, being Dean, decided to come over to Novak Ent.

(Saturday 3.03 PM)

D’you know he thought the whole thing’s a mistake? He was so sure that it was a leak, that Cas had someone spying on him.

(Saturday 3.05 PM)

He trusted Cas - and _you_ . Because Cas told him that it was _you_ who set up his security. 

(Saturday 3.05 PM)

**I did, Jo. and Cas didn't do this, I swear to you. Why the hell would he?**

(Saturday 3.06 PM)

Boredom? Cash from revenge porn? How the fuck should I know?

(Saturday 3.06 PM)

**Barbie, I swear to you, neither Cas nor I are responsible for this. Cas is in love with Dean. You can't tell me you haven't seen it.**

(Saturday 3.07 PM)

I thought I did.

(Saturday 3.08 PM)

**Blondie, come on. Gimme a day. Lemme figure this out, please.**

(Saturday 3.20 PM)

**Jo? Hello?**

(Saturday 3.22 PM)

Alright, fine. One day. But I swear to God, Red, if you hurt Dean again…

(Saturday 3.23 PM)

**You’ll chop my entrails and feed it to the dogs, gotcha.**

(Saturday 3.25 PM)

**Thanks.**

 

*-*-*

 

_The first time Dean meets Charlie, he’s having lunch with Jo at their favorite diner and she, like everyone else, mistakes them for a couple._

_He’s just opening his mouth to get in a bite of his burger when he hears it, the loud squeal that someone has recognized him. He steadfastly ignores it; most of the patrons at Benny’s know him and ignore him, but once  in a while, some newbie would come by and realize that Dean Winchester frequented this place. He isn’t worried, Benny will take care of it like he always does._

_Jo snickers from across him and he rolls his eyes at her, mouthful of burger, when he hears the call._

_“You’re Dean Winchester!”_

_The voice is loud and shrill and Dean turns, scowling, when he catches sight of the redhead watching him with wide, starry hazel eyes. Behind her, he sees Benny leaving his counter to come and tell them off, but before he can, a familiar tan trenchcoat swishes past him to grab at the redhead’s arm quickly._

_“Charlie!”_

_Dean startles, surprised at Cas’s rigid stance. The redhead frowns, dodging his grasp and races up to their table, lifting her hands up in a Vulcan salute._

_“OMG,” she cries, “I’ve been a fan forever, can I please, please get your autograph?”_

_Too startled to say anything else, Dean instinctively raises his hand to salute her back and she shrieks at the reference._

_“Charlie, please do not force me to fire you,” Cas stomps up behind her. “You-”_

_“Pshaw, Cas,” she waves him off and Dean snorts. “Like you’d last a day without me,” she turns back to Dean, “You have no idea how much I’ve loved your work!”_

_Hell, this is the secretary that also doubles as Cas’s best friend?_

_Dean can’t help the smile his lips curve into. Her appreciation seems genuine, as does her enthusiasm and unlike a lot of fans, she’s not being pushy or entitled, just excited._

_It’s at times like this that he loves his work._

_Before he can open his mouth to answer, though, she turns to Jo and pounces on her as well._

_“And you must be Jo Harvelle!” she announces, “Can I get your autograph too, please? You guys are my inspiration, you do so much work for the LGBT community, even as a straight couple and I just-”_

_“Woah, wait, wait, hold up,” Dean throws his hands in the air, “What?”_

_Jo just blinks, unused to the star treatment; she’s been recognized in public before, of course, she’s too closely associated with him not to, but he doubts she’s ever been asked for an autograph._

_“Co-couple?” she stutters._

_“Charlie, that’s enough,” Cas’s voice is firm as he interrupts them, finally yanking her away._

_Behind them, Benny steps up, raising a polite eyebrow, but cracking his knuckles as a quiet warning._

_“Everythin’ alright here, brotha?” he drawls, his accent somehow turning the question into a perfect threat. Charlie swallows hard, shaking her head and smiling nervously and Cas simply shrugs._

_“I apologize,” he offers, “Sorry, Dea-I mean Mr. Winchester. My secretary,” he waves a hand at her, “Is a huge fan.”_

_Dean stares at the sudden formality, taken aback. He thought he and Cas are friends at least, the way he’s treating him now, you’d never know it. Frowning, he gestures for Benny to leave._

_“We’re fine, Benny,” he tells him. “Could you get us two more chairs, though?”_

_“Sure thing, brother,” Benny answers and quickly moves two chairs from the empty booth next to theirs._

_Charlie squeals a little and before Cas can protest, plops herself down across Jo. Incidentally, that places her right next to Dean, and she squeezes in comfortably, checking his hip with hers._

_Cas sighs, rubbing his temples with his palms and Jo sniggers._

_“Wow,” she snarks, “Tone it down, Barbie, we’re all just people here.”_

_Charlie wrinkles her nose, “_ You’re _the blonde,” she points out. “And Dean here is the Ken doll.” she grins widely, and then sighs a little, smile fading, and fuck, is it Dean’s imagination or is she looking at Jo longingly?_

_“Hey!” he protests, “You implyin’ that I’m junkless?”_

_Charlie raises an eyebrow, “You said it, not me,” she retorts and Jo snorts at that._

_Dean huffs, rolling his eyes before turning up to Cas with a grin. “You weren’t kidding when you said she’s high maintenance,” he says and it’s Cas’s turn to roll his eyes._

_“Wait, you two know each other?” Charlie says slowly, long, red hair flying as she turns to glare at her boss. “I’m not sure what I’m more offended by, that you think I’m high maintenance or that you met Dean Winchester and didn't tell me.”_

_“Busted,” Jo whistles._

_Cas winces, sitting down on the remaining chair and turns an apologetic face to both Dean and Charlie._

_“Charlie, I-” he begins._

_“Cas, seriously?” Dean raises an eyebrow. “You didn't tell your best friend that we’re… buddies?” He pauses; on the outside, they’re friends with benefits, but this… this thing between them… yeah, he’s self-aware enough to know they’re more than just buddies._

_“Well, that’s one way to put it,” Jo snorts again._

_Cas stiffens, looking away. Silence falls between them as Charlie looks at Dean first and then Cas, and then back at Dean, eyes widening._

_“No way,” she breathes, “No friggin’ - Castiel James Novak, you did not tell me your latest paramour was Dean bloody Winchester!”_

_“And there it is,” Jo mutters, sharing a look with Dean, who just sits there, nonplussed. Who even uses words like paramour?_

_“Your middle name is James?” Dean smirks._

_“Charlie!” Cas protests._

_The redhead ignores him and her face whirls around to face Dean so fast, he worries that she might sprain her neck or something._

_“Hang on,” she hisses, “I knew it. I KNEW Dean Winchester wasn’t completely straight! I knew it!”_

_Dean blinks. “Uh… what?”_

_“Charlene Bradbury!” Cas stands up, expression tight and angry. “That’s quite enough. You, of all people, should know better than to accost-”_

_“Cas,” Dean interrupts, “It’s alright, man.”_

_Charlie looks chastised, sighing as she pouts up at Cas. “Sorry,” she says, voice small. She turns to Dean again and looks at him sheepishly._

_“I’m sorry,” she apologizes, sounding genuinely contrite, “It’s just…” she trails off, blushing, the redness of her cheeks clashing with her hair. “I’ve followed you two for quite a while and even though everyone thought you were a couple, I just…”_

_She shrugs, “You’ve been my inspiration for quite a while.” her voice is soft and there’s a strange look on Cas’s face that’s part-worry, part-affection and a whole lot of exasperation. It tells Dean that whatever this girl’s been through, it isn’t good._

_“I’m gay,” she finishes, “So it isn't always…” she looks up, smiling shyly and fuck, Dean can see why Cas is so fond of her - she’s all enthusiasm and earnest concern and a bit too much excitement._

_So he simply smiles back, leans forward to ruffle her hair, startling a giggle out of her._

_“Well,” he shrugs, “Welcome to the club, kiddo.”_

_“Cas?”_ _Charlie twists in her chair to look up at him pleadingly._

_Cas sighs, dropping back into the chair he just vacated and leans over to pat her hand. “You, Charlie,” he murmurs, “Will be be the death of me.”_

_“But you love me anyways,” she chirps, and to Dean’s surprise, Cas chuckles._

_“Indeed,” he agrees._

_“Would you two like some time alone?” Jo snarks and Dean leans over to slap her shoulder lightly._

_“Don't be an asshole,” he scolds and she grins._

_“They’re as bad as you and Sam,” she replies._

_Charlie leans forward eagerly, “Sam?” she asks. “As in Sam Winchester?”_

_“Looks like you’ve got yourself a groupie, Dean,” Jo teases and Charlie flushes again._

_“Sorry,” she mumbles, pulling back; Jo catches her hand and smirks, leaning forward and oh hell, Dean wasn’t just imagining it after all._

_“It’s okay,” the blonde continues warmly. “It’s cute. I like… enthusiasm.”_

_Charlie’s expression turns sly, a dirty smirk curving the corner of her lips._

_“I can be_ very _enthusiastic,” she says._

_“I can't take her anywhere,” Cas mutters under his breath exasperatedly and Dean chuckles._

_“She’s good people,” he admits. “You’re a lucky son of a bitch.”_

_It’s Cas’s turn to smile. “Yeah,” he agrees, “She’s a handful, but I wouldn’t have gotten where I am today without her.”_

_His expression turns fond as he watches his best friend flirt with Dean’s best friend, and son of a friggin’ bitch,_ there _goes his heart, jumping like a mile wide._

_Nope. Nuh-uh, Dean’s good, he isn’t going there, he isn’t gonna touch these damn feelings right now. He’ll pretend he doesn’t have them, shove ‘em right the fuck down, because this really isn't something he needs right now._

_Or ever._

_“I’m surprised you didn't tell her we were sleeping together,” he says quietly. It isn't a question, but Cas straightens up anyway._

_“I’m not in the habit of outing people,” he says stiffly. “You told me you wanted to keep this a secret, so I kept it quiet.”_

_“Yeah,” Dean says, “But I thought you’d have told your best friend at least… I mean, I told Sam and Jo.”_

_“You told your brother?”_

_There’s a strange expression on Cas’s face, and Dean looks away, unable to meet those burning blue eyes._

_“Yeah man,” he agrees. “I don't keep anything from Sammy or Jo.”_

_His throat burns and he sighs. Cas’s fingers over the table twitches, as though he wants to catch Dean’s hands and pat him, but he clenches his fist, simply staring at him instead._

_“Thank you, Dean,” he says in quiet tone and Dean blinks - okay, what?_

_“Thank_ you _,” he answers, “For… well, you know.” he clears his throat, nodding at Charlie, and Cas smiles, tilting his head._

_Because yeah, he expected Cas to have told his best friend/secretary/girl who’s his second-in-command at the company, but in a way, he’s glad that Cas didn't. It means that he respects Dean’s boundaries, understands that his sexuality is something deeply personal. It means that he’s not being an entitled asshole; they may just be friends with benefits, but this kind of validation still feels fucking nice._

_But he’s Dean Emotionally Repressed Winchester. He doesn’t know how to say all of that, so he just looks at Cas and hopes he can read him._

_And Cas does - it’s what makes keeping this entirely unemotional so hard._

_“You’re welcome, Dean.”_

 

_*-*-*_

 

**SCUFFLE AT NOVAK ENTERPRISES; NAOMI NOVAK ADMITS TO LEAKING NUDES OF HER SON AND HIS BOYFRIEND**

In a shocking turn of events, Naomi Novak admitted to being the source of the leaked photograph of Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester that has been making its rounds across social media in the past few weeks. Ms. Novak, who had a lunch date with her son at his office, apparently got into a yelling match with him, where she told him that “being with a closeted actor is only going to hurt you.”

Ms. Novak has long been touted as the immaculate maternal figure within the LGBT community for her choice to walk out on her husband when he disowned young Castiel for coming out as gay. It’s surprising that she, of all people, would out a “closeted actor” like Winchester.

Is Ms. Novak truly trying to protect her son, as she claims? Or is there a more sinister aspect to it, given that Winchester works for Milton Productions, a company owned by her ex-husband and step-children?

We can only speculate.

 

*-*-*

 

_It isn't until Dean meets Cas’s mom that he realizes just how hard and deep he’s fallen for the damn son of a bitch._

_In the months since Dad found out about Cas, he’s backed off. For the first time ever, Dean stood up for himself - it fucked him up and Cas had to take care of him during their scenes more times than he cares to count, but Dean stood his ground. Dad wasn’t happy about it, but he finally backed off, growling that he isn't going to be responsible for Dean’s career if it tanks._

_He hasn’t said a word since then and Dean’s avoided him; the sting of disapproval from his Dad is something he’s used to and learned to live with and no matter how much it hurts, he’s just going to swallow it down. Because Cas is his friend and he enjoys this and they like each other (not that he’s ever gonna admit that he might want more)._

_But it turns out that Cas’s mom is a different ballgame altogether._

_If John Winchester is a homophobic son-of-a-bitch, then Naomi Novak is definitely not the Mother Of The Year._

_It’s Christmas when they’re all gathered together in Cas’s condo. The businessman asked them to come over about three weeks ago, his expression shy and sweet._

_“What about your Mom, man?” Dean remembers blurting out. It’s not that he didn’t want to share Christmas with him, but Sam’s never met Cas and it’s weird that the elder man would want to bring them all together at a time that’s meant to be for family._

_Cas stiffened and looked away at that, refusing to say anything. And Dean recognized the look on his face; for some reason, Cas doesn’t want to talk about his Mom… the same Mom who walked out on her husband when Marv disowned Cas for being gay, the same Mom whom the media had touted as a symbol of hope and love for the LGBT community._

_Maybe things aren’t as rosy as they seem, after all._

_So Dean simply shrugged it off and agreed to have Sammy come up for Christmas, along with both Charlie and Jo. Cas informs them that Balthazar would be joining them as well, and Dean will never admit it, but he’s nervous._

_Because spending time with friends is one thing… but spending Christmas with a man he knows he’s carrying a torch for?_

_Yeah, he ain’t fooling anyone._

_But it doesn’t strike him just how much he cares for Cas until he introduces Sam and Cas. The two of them bond instantly, geeking out over books and school and Charlie slides up to the elder Winchester who’s watching them argue corporate law fondly._

_“Looks like you’ve lost your boyfriend,” she teases._

_“He’s not my boyfriend,” Dean says automatically, but even he can feel how hollow that sounds._

_Charlie rolls her eyes. “Sure,” she drawls. “And next you’ll tell me that Dr. Sexy is completely straight.”_

_Dean snorts. “Last time I checked,_ I _was the one in the show, and I say he is.”_

_“Subtext, Dean,” she elbows his side and he huffs. “Subtext.”_

_“Fangirls,” he mutters as she bounces away to join in the conversation, but he can’t ignore the warm glow in his chest when he watches them all together. Balthazar is a sarcastic little shit and he gave Dean the third degree when they met, but the actor has to admit that he isn’t too bad._

_Fuck, this is not good._

_Because Dean is waxing poetic shit over how beautiful Cas looks as he grins up at Charlie where she’s seated on Balthazar’s shoulders, reaching for the top of the ginormous tree that they lugged in just a while ago. She places the star right there and Jo cheers, Sam whistling loudly, and god_ damn _the way his chest tightens at the sight._

_Cas is more than just a friend at this point; saying yes to spending Christmas with him was a bad friggin’ idea. And it’s not just Cas - somehow, Charlie’s wormed her way under his skin too._

_The sentiment returns when they’re curled up in front of the fire in a food coma, having just exchanged presents. Charlie pretty much squealed at the full DVD set of Dr. Sexy that Dean bought her and Jo hasn’t stopped playing with the knives Cas gave her. Honestly, he’s surrounded by a bunch of wierdos, but this…_

_This feels like the family he and Sam never had._

_Looking across the blonde head resting in his lap, he meets his brother’s eyes, and sees the same expression of wondrous disbelief reflected in them. For some reason, these idiots have decided to include them in their family and it feels like something straight out of a fucking fairytale._

_Which is why a part of Dean is terrified - because when has a Winchester’s fairytale ending ever been happily ever after? Mom died, Dad became an alcoholic, Dean was left with the role of being parent at four and Sam lost anything resembling a normal life._

_If they’re any fairytale, they’re the original Grimm’s stories, where the big bad wolf raped and then ate Red Riding Hood._

_Well, what a cheerful thought._

_“Dean?”_

_There’s a slight smirk on Cas’s face; it’s an expression that Dean recognizes all too well. He’s seen it enough times in the bedroom, when he’s tied up and at the elder man’s complete mercy - it distracts him from the gory thoughts and he raises an eyebrow in question._

_“Hmmm…?”_

_“I have another gift for you,” he murmurs and Dean frowns._

_“Cas, I thought we agreed that we’d each get a free pass in the bedroom for Christmas,” he teases and Cas tilts his head lightly._

_“And while I shall no doubt enjoy that,” he says quietly, “This was something I wished to do for you.”_

_“Dude, what-?”_

_“It’s not just for you, Dean,” Cas interrupts him. “It’s a gift for both you and Sam.”_

_Sam looks up in confusion as the businessman’s tone rises in volume. “Cas?” he wonders and there’s a strange, almost wistful on his face, those blue eyes reflecting a fondness that makes Dean’s throat go tight._

_“Baz, would you-?” Cas gestures and the CFO grunts, quickly vanishing into the guest room before reappearing a moment later, carrying something rectangular that’s wrapped up neatly. There’s a small card on top of it and Balthazar doesn’t even smirk when he hands it to Dean._

_“Merry Christmas Sam, Dean,” Cas whispers. “I hope I…_ we… _haven’t overstepped.”_

_“What?” Dean mutters. He looks up to see Jo, Charlie and Balthazar shifting uncomfortably and Sam shrugs, coming to sit next to his elder brother._

_“Cas, what is this?” he asks, but Cas simply tilts his head again. Cursing quietly, the actor rips the wrapping paper open and freezes._

_For right there, sitting innocently, is a photo album._

**_MARY CAMPBELL._ **

_Right there, at the bottom, Mom’s name blinks out at them._

_This isn't just any photo album - it’s the tattered remains of_ Mom’s _old album._

_How the hell did the son of a bitch get this?_

_“Cas, what the fuck?” Dean whispers, hands shaking. Sam’s breath hitches and he reaches out reverently, but the elder Winchester whirls around to glare at his not-boyfriend, refusing to admit to the way his eyes turn bleary._

_“What the fuck is this?” he repeats and Cas winces._

_“I had Charlie track down your mother’s distant family, Dean,” he answers, voice a touch defiant. “To see if they might possess something of hers since everything burned down in the fire.”_

_“Yo-you…” Dean sputters._

_Sam reaches over and slaps his the back of his brother’s head. “Dean,” he hisses, “Say thank you.”_

_“How did you get this?” Dean demands, ignoring his brother._

_Mom… Mom’s side of the family turned their back on them. When she renounced them, as far Dean knows, her parents disowned her. He vaguely remembers that they passed away not long after Sam was born - he’s never known them, never thought to track the rest of them down, never thought to demand any keepsake of Mom from them._

_And asking Dad for anything only ever resulted in tears and angry rants - Dean learnt very quickly in his life that much as he loves Mom, the only things he’s ever gonna know about her are what he remembers._

_She’ll forever be a person-shaped hole in both his and Sam’s lives._

_He made his peace with that._

_Cas…_

_Cas is the only person he’s ever confessed to about how much he misses her, how much he wishes he could’ve known her as a person and not just Mom._

_And the fucking son of a bitch has made it possible._

_Dean doesn’t know what this emotion is, burning his chest and tightening his throat - he’s angry, hurt and yet, so fucking happy, he doesn't know what to do._

_“You have second cousins, Dean,” Charlie slides up, leaning into his side. He instinctively wraps an arm around her waist, looking down at her earnest expression._

_“Cas had me track ‘em down,” she continues, “Ask them if they had any leftover mementoes of Mary Campbell from when she was a kid.”_

_“And they just… handed it over like that?” Dean exclaims and Charlie smirks._

_“Who’s gonna say no to me?” she flutters her eyelashes innocently and Balthazar snorts._

_Charlie leans across Dean’s shoulder and smacks his arm. Ignoring his yelp of protest, she turns to him and leans up to kiss his cheek._

_“She’s your Mom, Dean,” she says softly, “So stop being an emotionally repressed dick and accept the damn gift.”_

_Before he can respond, she’s pushed him off, offered Sam a quick kiss to the cheek and bounded off, dragging Jo and Balthazar with her. The younger Winchester is sniffling, holding the album with tight fingers, as he stares down at Mom’s name with wide, glassy eyes._

_Cas hovers behind them uncertainly and Dean turns to him, his throat so tight he can barely breathe._

_“Dean,” he begins, “I just-”_

_“Don't,” Dean cuts him off. “Not right now.” He meets blue, blue eyes that are equal parts concerned and sorry and he swallows, jerking his head towards the album and trying to force a smile to his face, which feels absolutely wooden._

_“You’re angry with me,” Cas states, his voice low. Dean doesn’t answer; he doesn’t know_ what _he is. Cas sighs, massaging the bridge of his nose with his hands._

_“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he says, “And I will apologize for overstepping my bounds. But Dean…” he leans in, as ignorant of personal space as always and Dean doesn’t pull back, savoring Cas’s warm breath as it wafts across his face._

_“You told me how much you miss your mother,” he whispers, “And I thought you deserved to know her. That’s all.”_

_Before Dean can say anything, before he grab him and smash their lips together in an angry, desperate kiss, Cas steps away. He grasps Sam’s silently shaking shoulders and offers him a quick pat._

_“We’ll be waiting for you in the kitchen,” he says, looking up to meet Dean’s gaze head-on without flinching. “Come join us when you’re ready.”_

_He turns around and walks off to where Charlie, Jo and Balthazar are already at the table, chattering away happily, steadfastly ignoring the two Winchesters in an attempt to give them their privacy._

_“Dean?” Sam sniffles again and he looks down, suddenly startled to realize that his eyes are blurry._

_“Open it, Sammy,” he whispers, his voice hoarse and raw._

_Sam doesn’t say anything else, running a reverent hand over the letters of Mom’s name. Dean sits down next to him, leaning over his brother’s shoulder to see, and Sam opens the leather-bound album carefully._

_The very first picture in the album is of a teenaged Mary, her long, golden hair falling over her shoulders in waves as she grins sassily at the camera. She’s got her hands shoved into her back pockets and Dean blinks - she looks like him._

_Or rather,_ he _looks like_ her _._

_A sob claws its way up his throat, but he swallows it down. Sam looks up at him, a questioning expression on his face._

_“I’m so goin’ to hell,” he chokes out. “Mom’s a babe.”_

_His brother lets out a watery chuckle, bumping their shoulders together as he turns the page. The next picture is of Mom with her parents and Dean savors the irritated look of rebellion on her face that he remembers from all of his own teenage pictures. Well, three guesses where he got that from then._

_Sam keeps turning the page and little by little, they see Mary Campbell move into being Mary Winchester. Dad begins to feature around halfway through the album and Dean feels a weight settle in his stomach when he sees how_ happy _he is - this was what John Winchester used to be like._

_It breaks his heart, because Dad is a drunk asshole who abandoned both him and Sam, but this John… this John loves Mary, he can see it clearly written across their youthful faces._

_But it’s the last picture that makes Dean want to throw up - because right there, sitting together, are John and Mary, with a snuggly-wrapped green bundle in Mom’s arms._

**_John, Mary and Dean. 24 January, 1979._ **

_It’s_ him _\- on the fucking day he was born._

_“Dean,” Sam mutters, “Dean, it’s you.”_

_“Yeah,” Dean breathes, “Yeah.”_

_He can't fucking see anything through these goddamned tears, but the joy on their faces, the adoration on Mom’s and the pride on Dad’s… that’s clear as day._

_Son of a…_

_Without a word, he jumps up and strides into the kitchen. Cas looks up as he enters, opening his mouth to say something, but Dean doesn’t give him the chance - he grabs the elder man by the arms and yanks him to his feet. His yelp of surprise is muffled as the actor crushes their mouths together, pulling him closer to himself._

_Cas melts like fucking butter in the sun, fingers grappling for purchase against Dean’s shirt, before they curl into a tight grip over his waist, kissing him back just as fiercely. He licks the seam of his lips before Dean opens his mouth to him, tongues and teeth clashing filthily. He’s vaguely aware of Balthazar wolf-whistling and Jo making gagging noises as Charlie giggles, but he ignores them all in favor of Cas._

_His whole life, Mom has been a mystery - someone he loves, but never really knew. The album doesn’t automatically fix that; one little picture book can hardly capture the entire essence of a person._

_But the mystery is now less of a mystery. He knows what Mom liked to wear (that leather jacket that appears in practically every picture of her), knows that she preferred to let her hair down usually, knows that she had a charm bracelet._

_And it’s all because of Cas._

_The words are stuck in his throat and he doesn't know how to get them out, so he simply he kisses him again and again, hoping the elder man will be able to read it in the press of their lips together._

_That's when the knock on the door comes._

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

_Cas pulls away, breathing heavily. Behind them, Dean hears Sam come up to Charlie and thank her in a soft, shaky voice._

_“You can make it up to me later, Winchester,” she chirps._

_BANG._

_BANG._

_BANG._

_Cas frowns and jumps up. There's a strange expression on his face, one of both resignation and worry and Dean feels something tight in his chest at the way the businessman turns his back to him._

_BANG._

_BA-_

_Cas yanks the door open, protest dying on his lips at whoever is standing on the other side._

_“You okay, Dean?” Jo comes up to him and Dean looks down at the blonde._

_“I… I-uh,” Dean clears his throat and falls quiet. He doesn't want to examine what he's feeling, doesn't want to admit it to himself - because Cas didn't even look at him before jumping up to get the door and it's stupid that Dean's feeling left behind right now but his heart is racing and all he wants is to bury himself in the elder man and never resurface._

_“I'm good, kiddo,” he answers finally. Jo looks up, opening her mouth to say something when Cas's voice interrupts them._

_“Hello, Mother.”_

_Cas's voice is always controlled, especially in the middle of their scenes, but even then, Dean can always detect a hint of emotion, just a hint of that intensity that sets his blood on fire. But right now, Cas sounds about as dead as he's ever heard him be._

_It's unnerving._

_“Hello, Castiel,” if Cas's voice is tight, the woman sounds even more prim and strict._

_Dean looks up to see another redhead stride into the apartment, Cas following her morosely. Unlike Charlie, however, the woman has no smile on her face and her hair is tied up into an unforgiving bun. She's wearing a pantsuit, offset by high heels and she pauses as she catches sight of Dean, brows furrowing into an annoyed scowl._

_“And you must be Dean Winchester,” she announces._

_Dean blinks, but before he can answer, Cas jumps in._

_“Yes, Mother,” he says, “Dean, this is my mother. Naomi.”_

_“Pleaded to meet you,” he says automatically. Next to him, he can hear Jo's breath hitch, and then it hits him._

_Naomi Novak - this is_ Naomi Novak _, the woman who walked out on her husband, who gave up everything to fight for her son, the woman who is touted as a symbol of hope for the entire LGBT community in North America._

_Then why does Cas look so tired and exhausted  behind her? Why does Dean see the same expression on his face that he sees on his own every morning, while dealing with Dad?_

_“I see you're celebrating Christmas, Castiel,” she tells her son, kicking her shoes off and settling on the couch. “Hello, Balthazar, hello Charlene.”_

_The CFO of Novak Enterprises jumps up and comes to greet his old boss, the younger redhead following him. Sam comes to stand by Dean, shooting him a questioning look and the actors simply shrugs. He's not the only one who can sense that sudden tension in the room - who calls Charlie_ Charlene?!

_“Hello, Ms. Novak,” Charlie says in a high-pitched voice. Balthazar nods, a strained smile on his face._

_“Merry Christmas, Naomi,” he says._

_“I wouldn't know, Balthazar,” the former CEO replies, “it's not like my son invited me to celebrate with him.”_

_“Mother,” Cas sighs. “We haven't celebrated Christmas together since I was a child.”_

_“Maybe I'd like to start,” she snaps. “I walked out on your father for you, Castiel, the least you can do is invite me to-”_

_“You left Marv for you, Mother,” Cas cuts in, “Not me. Can we please just get along for today?”_

_Naomi purses her lips and shakes her head. “I've tried with you, Castiel,” she answers. “I've done everything I can, but you don't-”_

_“Stop guilting him, lady,” Dean cuts her off, glaring at her. He has no right to, he knows, but the look on Cas's face hurts - he's never seen his friend look so dejected and tired._

_“Dean!” Sam hisses but the actor ignores his brother in favor of glaring at the elder redhead._

_Naomi Novak may have walked out on her husband, but she sure as hell didn't do it for her son._

_“And who do you think you are?” Naomi hisses. “You may be a hotshot actor, Mr. Winchester, but this is between me and my son.”_

_“Mother,” Cas begins._

_“Some mother,” Dean interrupts. “If you really cares about him, you wouldn't constantly be pointing out all the sacrifices you made for-”_

_“Dean,” Cas says quietly. The rough intensity, the tight control - everything that gets Dean going in the bedroom, is right there in that single word and he falls quiet._

_“How dare you,” Naomi jumps to her feet angrily. “Who do you think you are? Castiel is my son and-”_

_“That's enough, Mother!” Cas snaps, pushing Dean behind him._

_“You're yelling at me, Castiel?” she cries, “Me? For what?”_

_“Dean is my_ friend _, Mother,” Cas says. He sounds calm, but his breath is heavy, as though he's holding himself back and Dean surreptitiously places a hand on the small of his back. But Cas shrugs it off, refusing to look in his direction._

_“Friend,” Naomi snorts. “Right. Is that what they're calling it these days?”_

_“Mother!”_

_“Don't lie, Castiel,” she snaps. “I'm not stupid. Sleep with whoever you like, but please, do not assume that they could possibly sacrifice as much for you as I have!”_

_For a moment, there's nothing but silence. Cas's expression closes down, those electric blue eyes a live wire of tension and Dean's heart sinks at the way he shrugs his touch off._

_“I think it's best that you leave, Mother,” he says._

_Naomi purses her lips and glares at them. “Fine,” she says. “If that's what you want.”_

_“But mark my words, Castiel,” she warns as she gets to her feet. “This… thing,” she gestures to the small space between Dean and Cas, “this isn't going to end well. This repressed moron is still in the damned closet, you think he's going to choose you over his career?”_

_“Like you chose Cas over yours?” Charlie mutters behind Dean and he shoots her a questioning glance that she ignores._

_Naomi hears it; she whirls around on one foot and glares at her son's assistant._

_“Excuse me?” she snaps._

_“Just go, Mother,” Cas sighs._

_Without another word, Naomi simply turns around and stomps off, her heels clacking sharply against the wooden floor.  Silence falls on them, Cas staring after his mom with a strange expression on his face and the others refusing to look at one another awkwardly. It’s Jo who finally breaks it._

_“Well, Ms. Novak isn't exactly the angel the media said she was, is she?” Jo snorts._

_“Jo!” Sam snaps._

_“What?” Jo raises a golden eyebrow._

_“Jo, you can't just-”_

_“It's not like she's wrong, Sam,” Dean cuts in._

_“No,” Balthazar sighs. “She isn't.”_

_“But still,” Sam insists. “Whatever is between Cas and her is not for us to-”_

_“It's alright, Sam,” Cas says quietly. “My mother and I haven't exactly had the best of relationships.”_

_“I'm sorry, Cas,” Charlie slips past Dean to throw herself into the elder man's arms, hugging him tightly. He finally relaxes, burying his face into her shoulders, shaking quietly. From the way she strokes his hair and holds him, it's obvious to Dean that this isn't the first time this has happened._

_“It's not your fault,” he whispers._

_“You deserve better, Cas,” Jo says fiercely. Without another word, she leans over to join their hug, and Dean’s startled to realize that Jo cares - she cares about Cas as more than just Dean’s flavor of the week._

_Cas looks up over Charlie's red hair and smiles softly. “Thank you,” he murmurs._

_“How about we all just stuff our faces and try to forget that little bit of unpleasantness?” Balthazar announces and Charlie pulls back from Cas, rolling her eyes._

_“You just wanna get into the chicken,” she snorts. Jo grins at her and the two girls grab each of the British man's arms and march him into the kitchen._

_Sam reaches out to clasp Cas's shoulder. “Jo's right, you know,” he offers quietly. “But Cas… you're not alone. You've got us, okay?”_

_Cas's expression is so grateful, so filled with warmth, it makes Dean's heart ache. Because he can see it now, the way he works so hard just to get a single look of recognition from his mother. The media celebrates her as everything a mom should be, and yet, Dean realizes, she's cut from the same cloth as John Winchester._

_So when Sam turns around to join the others, throwing Dean an inscrutable look, he nods at his little brother and moves to wrap his friend in a warm hug._

_Cas doesn't say anything, but simply melts against him, as though Dean's the only thing holding him up._

_“You need to stand up for yourself man,” Dean mutters. “Ask her to fuck off.”_

_“Would you be able to tell your father to ‘fuck off’?” the dark-haired man pulls away just enough to do stupid little air quotes and that's when it hits him._

_Fuck, he's in_ love _with Cas -_ in _love him and his dorkiness and his warmth and intensity and all that pent-up frustration._

_“No,” he admits, the confession a quiet secret meant for Cas alone. Because yeah, dad's an asshole sometimes, but he's_ Dad _, and there was a time that that meant everything to Dean. It’s not as black and white as Dad’s the bad guy and Dean needs to walk out on him - he’s Dean’s Dad and yes, he’s a shit parent, but…_

_Naomi Novak isn't Mother of the Year, but she gave up a hell of a lot for Cas - he certainly isn't going to walk away, isn't going to turn his back on the mom who lost everything for him, no matter how much she hurts and maims._

_Dean understands the undercurrents of dysfunction that no one else sees, gets it - why they drive the knife deeper into themselves even when it hurts like a bitch._

_“I'm sorry, Dean,” Cas whispers and Dean bends down to capture his lips in a soft kiss._

_“I'm sorry too, Cas,” he murmurs against his mouth. “Because you do deserve better. We both do.”_

_And fuck if Dean isn't gonna make sure they both geddit. Because, dammit, he’s_ in _love with this man. He wants him, as a friend, as fuck-buddy, as more._

_But Dean doesn’t know how to say anything. So he simply kisses the fuck out of him, hoping Cas can read the words on his lips, can read what he struggles so hard to say. And eventually, from the fierceness of Cas’s kiss, Dean believes he can._

 

_*- *-*_

 

(Tuesday 9.03 AM)

_Dean?_

(Tuesday 9.05 AM)

_Dean, please._

(Tuesday 9.13 AM)

_Dean, please talk to me._

(Tuesday 9.20 AM)

_I am sorry._

(Tuesday 9.25 AM)

_I’m so sorry about my mother, about Zachariah, about everything. I didn't know that you’d come to see me or that my mother would do something like this._

(Tuesday 9.25 AM)

_Dean, I’m so sorry._

(Tuesday 9.28 AM)

_I love you._

(Tuesday 9.30 AM)

_It doesn’t matter anymore._

(Tuesday 9.30 AM)

_Lose my number, Cas._

<<phone rings>>

**_-line busy, please call again later-_ **

(Tuesday 9.33 AM)

_Dean?_

(Tuesday 9.34 AM)

_Dean?_

(Tuesday 9.35 AM)

_Dean?_

<<phone rings>>

**_-line busy, please call again later-_ **

<<phone rings>>

**_-line busy, please call again later-_ **

<<phone rings>>

**_-line busy, please call again later-_ **

*-*-*

_Cas is the one to bring it up._

_It’s a lazy Sunday morning, just a couple days away from New Year’s, and neither of them have any plans other than sex, food and sleep. Ever since Christmas, Cas has needed the control that comes with being a dom - he isn’t expressive outside the bedroom, but the tight grip of his fingers and rough way he’s been pounding into Dean is telling. For his part, Dean is only too happy to provide Cas what he needs; it makes his heart race that he can be the same safe space for Cas that the elder man is fast becoming for him._

_“Dean?”_

_They’re wrapped up together below the covers, Cas’s nose buried in Dean’s clavicle, arms and legs thrown haphazardly over one another._

_“Hmmm…?”_

_“There’s something I was wondering if you’d be interested in trying out.”_

_It’s the hesitance in Cas’s voice that makes Dean open his eyes and look down. Bright blue eyes meet his own, wide and eager and he raises his eyebrow in question, enjoying the way Cas bumps his nose against him, nuzzling into his skin like a cat._

_“Whassit?” he mumbles._

_Cas sighs, and in a quick movement, climbs over him so that Dean’s blinking up at him, pinned down to the bed._

_“It’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while,” he mutters. “You, Dean Winchester,” he rolls his hips against Dean’s, drawing a groan out of the actor as his lower regions perk up happily in response, “Are,” he kisses Dean’s forehead, “absolutely,” he moves down to nuzzle Dean’s nose, “beautiful,” he breathes hot over his mouth before sealing their lips together._

_Dean feels the blood rush to his cheeks even as he kisses him back instinctively, opening up to Cas and wrapping his arms around the elder man._

_“Cas,” he pants as they break apart. “Cas, I’m not-”_

_“You are,” Cas interrupts. “And that’s what I’d like you to see.”_

_Before Dean can say anything else, the businessman has rolled off of him, walking towards his closet and pulling something out from inside._

_“Cas?” Dean frowns._

_He turns back to him with a strange, almost concerned look on his face and Dean sees what he’s holding in his hand - a camera._

_A videocamera._

_Understanding flashes and Dean has to stifle a groan at the realization - Cas wants to videotape him. He wants a_ sex  _tape._

_Fuck, that is hot._

_“Cas, you-” he breathes._

_“You make the prettiest sounds, Dean,” he says, “And you look so beautiful when you let yourself go… I’d like to capture that.”_

_Dean squirms, uncomfortable with the amount of earnestness he sees reflected in those goddamned electric blue eyes. But Cas doesn't let up, staring into him, watching him quietly as he waits for his response. A moment passes, and then another, and Cas sighs, finally breaking the silence._

_“You don't want to,” he states. Without another word, he turns to put the camera back, when Dean yelps in protest._

_“Cas, no, I just-” he stammers. Cas turns back, brows drawn into a small frown._

_“Dean, if you're not comfortable with the idea,” Cas says, “We don't have to do anything you don't want to.”_

_Dean looks up, the words stuck in his throat. Because hell yeah, he wants to, he most_ definitely _wants to. Only…_

_It's a_ sex _tape._

_He's an_ actor.

_The math there is straightforward as hell and it ain't exactly rosy._

_“What makes you think I don't want to?” he murmurs, biting his lower lip. Cas's scowl deepens and he walks towards the bed, still holding the camera._

_“Dean,” he states, “if this is you trying to do it because you think_ I _want it-”_

_“Dude,” it's his turn to interrupt, “I'm an actor. What makes you think I don't wanna get in front of the camera?”_

_God, the idea of being held down, tied up and filmed while Cas does whatever he wants to to him… it leaves his heart racing and his dick hardening in his boxers._

_“Then what is it?” Cas asks softly._

_“I'm an_ actor _, Cas,” he stresses. “and… I'm not out.”_

_He doesn't say anything else, doesn't know what to say. Because yeah, he's admitted that he's in love with him - at least to himself - and wants more, but fuck, he's stuck… he's in the closet, because he has no other choice, and Cas deserves someone so much better, who can be with him openly. But Dean can't afford to come out._

_If this tape goes viral… Dean's whole career will be destroyed._

_And Dad and Sam will be on the streets -_ he _will be the reason their lives are ruined._

_Cas's face goes stiff and he pulls back as if stung._

_“You don't trust me,” his voice is curiously emotionless, like it was back with Naomi and Dean's throat tightens._

_“Cas, man, you know I do,” he mutters. “It's just-”_

_“Do you truly believe that I would allow anyone other than you and me to look at this without consent?” he looks away. “Do you trust me that little?”_

_Dean flinches. “Cas,” he sighs, “I trust you. I do.”_

_Silence falls again for the space of one heartbeat and then a second, and then, Cas exhaled slowly and climbs on the bed. He sets the camera aside and rests his forehead against Dean's, breathing hot against his skin._

_“I apologize,” he whispers. “You don't have to do anything you don't wish to, Dean. And I swear to you, I will work harder to gain your trust.”_

_The tenderness in his eyes is like a live wire, burning him inside out and Dean feels something hot prickle at the corner of his eyes._

_Earn his trust?_ That's _what Cas thinks? That Dean doesn't_ trust _him?_

_God, no._

_Heart aching, he leans up and pulls Cas down for a deep, scorching kiss. He presses their lips together, licking into his mouth and rolling his hips against Cas's, burying his hands in that dark hair._

_“Do it,” he breathes against his mouth. “Let's make a sex tape.”_

_“Dean,” Cas murmurs. “Dean, you don't have to-”_

_“I trust you,” he whispers. “More than anyone else, I do trust you.” He meets Cas's concerned, worried gaze with a smile of his own. “And I want to.”_

_Cas pulls back, studying him carefully. “You're certain?”_

_“If you promise no one except you and me will see it, hell yeah,” Dean's smile curves unto a dirty smirk._

_“Charlie is the one who sets up my security and firewall,” Cas assures him. “She's the best in her field. No one except you and me will see it.”_

_Dean rolls his hips against Cas's again, enjoying the soft hiss of response, before he pulls him down for another filthy kiss._

_“Well, then,” he drawls. “Take one,” he whispers, “Sir.”_

_Cas's gaze darkens and he growls. “I'm going to make you scream,” he promises, “And then I'm going to make love to you.”_

_Dean flushes but doesn't look away._

_Suffice to say, the tape is quite the success._

 

_*-*-*_

 

**DEAN WINCHESTER FIRED OVER “PRODUCTION DIFFERENCES”**

Unsurprisingly, perhaps, Milton Production severed its contract with actor Dean Winchester, whose nude picture with billionaire Castiel Novak has been making its rounds around the media recently. Milton Productions, who had signed Winchester on for their next film, released a press statement, admitting that the actor has had creative differences with them in the past, and they had no choice but to let him go.

The photo in question is quite telling, of him, in little clothing, in openly-gay businessman Castiel Novak’s arms. Mr. Novak’s mother, Naomi Novak, has admitted to leaking the photo in an attempt to protect her son “from heartbreak”.

Winchester has neither confirmed nor denied his sexuality, despite the fact that the sales for his latest film shot to the roof with the release of the picture barely days before the premiere.

 

*-*-*

 

(Sunday 5.15 PM)

**That’s it! I’m fucking sick of this moping around. Blondie, we gotta do something.**

(Sunday 5.15 PM)

What?

(Sunday 5.18 PM)

**Cas has been lounging around his apartment in nothing but boxers, chewing on rice crackers and downing whiskey like it’s water. It’d be hot in a hippy way, if he didn't have that damned puppy expression on his face.**

(Sunday 5.18 PM)

Oh good, I thought it was just Dean who’s been drunk as a skunk since he got fired for being gay.

(Sunday 5.20 PM)

**He okay?**

(Sunday 5.23 PM)

John’s been screwing him over, so… no.

(Sunday 5.24 PM)

**Fuck. Goddamned asshole parents.**

(Sunday 5.25 PM)

You’re tellin’ me. We should send Naomi and John to a convention.

(Sunday 5.27 PM)

**Panel of Shitty Parenting?**

(Sunday 5.29 PM)

And Emotional Blackmail.

(Sunday 5.30 PM)

**Hot damn. Jo, I’m worried.**

(Sunday 5.33 PM)

He was in love with Cas, Charlie. I don't think…

(Sunday 5.35 PM)

**And Cas loves him too. You can't tell me you wanna give up on ‘em so quickly.**

(Sunday 5.35 PM)

I know he does. But this isn’t one of your fanfics where you can magically make your ship sail.

(Sunday 5.36 PM)

**If I had a bloody wand to lock these two idiots together, I’d have locked ‘em in a closet ages ago, and you know it.**

(Sunday 5.45 PM)

**Cas is my best friend, Jo. And Dean is too. You can't tell me you don't want them to be happy.**

(Sunday 5.58 PM)

**Jo?**

(Sunday 6.15 PM)

**Joanna Beth?**

(Sunday 6.20 PM)

I’m gonna regret this, but I’m in, Red. what’d you wanna do?

(Sunday 6.20 PM)

Also, that’s hot.

(Sunday 6.23 PM)

**What is?**

(Sunday 6.25 PM)

You callin’ me Joanna Beth.

(Sunday 6.26 PM)

**Ummm… I, uh…**

(Sunday 6.26 PM)

I make you speechless, Charlie?

(Sunday 6.27 PM)

**You take my breath away.**

(Sunday 6.28 PM))

**Shit, shit, shit! Sorry, that was… okay, I’m gonna go before I say something else embarrassing and potentially incriminating.**

(Sunday 6.29 PM)

**I’ll call you tonight with Operation Destiel deets.**

(Sunday 6.29 PM)

Destiel?

(Sunday 6.29 PM)

Also, feel free to embarrass yourself anytime. It’s hot.

(Sunday 6.30 PM)

**Dean and Castiel, duh.**

(Sunday 6.30 PM)

**And shut up.**

 

*-*-*

 

**DEAN WINCHESTER ADMITS TO BEING GAY ON NATIONAL TELEVISION; CONDEMNS MILTON PRODUCTION FOR BEING HOMOPHOBIC**

Appearing on _The Late Show with Stephen Colbert_ last night, American heartthrob Dean Winchester (known for his roles as _Captain America_ and _Jensen Ackles_ on _Dr. Sexy MD_ ), has since admitted that he is a gay man and confirmed that Milton Production fired him for it. The question of Winchester’s sexuality has been a long-standing one, particularly with the leaked nude of him and billionaire Castiel Novak making its rounds on the internet.

When asked about his relationship with Castiel, Winchester told Colbert that “whatever happened, happened,” and that he doesn’t “wish Cas any ill-will, but things have ended” between them.

Sad news for the many fans across America, who have since rallied in support of their favorite actor and the businessman since the former was forced out of the closet by none other than Naomi Novak when she leaked that photograph!

This is not the first time Milton Productions faces accusations of being homophobic, but Dean Winchester is certainly the first one to speak up so publicly about it. Winchester also confirmed that he would taking reprisal action against the company and are looking into what could be done.

 

*-*-*

 

_Carry On My Wayward Son blasts through the air for the seventh time that evening and Dean grunts, rolling over his bed and grabbing at his phone, growling under his breath._

_“Hello?” he snarls into the receiver. Fuck, but he is no mood to deal with anyone right now - Dad’s been ridin’ his ass and Sam and Jo won't stop giving him puppy looks of pity ever since he came out on TV. messages have been pouring in from fans across the country and while many of them have been supportive, there are a number of not-so-nice pieces that he burned happily._

_He doesn’t fucking need pity, he wants to be left alone._

_“Dean, you asshole,” Jo’s voice comes on cue, “Where the hell have you been?”_

_“What’d ya want, Jo?” he asks tiredly, rubbing his hands across his aching temples. “What does a guy have to do get you to leave him alone?”_

_“Stop wallowing in your ass for one,” she snorts back. “And turn your damned TV on.”_

_He rolls his eyes, sitting up raggedly as he throws his sheets to the sides. “Why, so I can watch reruns of myself on Colbert, admitting to how much I like taking it up the ass?”_

_“Is that you or John talking?” Jo shoots back, “Because right now, I can't tell the goddamned difference.”_

_He falls silent at that; she’s right. Of course, she’s right. The truth is that as much as Dean loves being a kinky, submissive gay man, he’s also ashamed of it - Dad’s disappointment has made him so uncomfortable with who he is that he can hardly admit it to himself._

_“The hell do you want, kid?” he sighs._

_“Turn your TV on, loser,” she insists. “Please.”_

_With a sigh, he throws off his sheets and jumps from the bed, walking to the living room and turning the TV on._

_“What is it?” he grunts._

_“Turn to Late Night,” she orders._

_“Jo, really-” he groans._

_“Just do it,” she cuts in._

_“Fine,” he huffs, and flips to the Late Night with Colbert. It’s a new episode and Colbert is delivering his usual monologue, but Dean freezes at the end of it._

_“Ladies and gentlemen, we have a great show for you tonight - Castiel Novak is here!”_

_The screen cuts to commercial and Dean yanks his phone to his ears and snarls into it. “Jo, what the fuck-”_

_“Just listen to the whole interview, Dean,” she murmurs, “Please.”_

_Before he can protest, the line goes dead. Dean hisses, throwing the damned piece of shit on to the couch behind him and growls at the screen._

_Colbert returns within moments and he stands there, uncertain, frozen, the remote in his hands. He doesn’t know if he wants to turn it off or watch it, if he wants to see Cas’s face or not, if he can stomach seeing Cas at all._

_Because no matter how much he wants to deny it, he misses Cas. Cas was his best friend, the man he’s been in love with all this time and it sucks, but Dean can’t just get over him like Dad wants him to._

_That’s the problem, after all._

_“Castiel Novak, everybody!” Colbert calls and Dean’s heart leaps._

_The trenchcoat is gone and he’s dressed in a power-suit that makes him look every bit the billionaire businessman he is. But the tie is still tied backwards and askew, his hair is still a fucking mess, and he’s still stiff as a board as he walks across the stage and shakes hands with the host before sitting down, back ramrod straight._

_And those eyes… Christ, Dean’s heart still aches over how fucking electric blue they are._

_He_ misses _Cas._

_With a loud roar, he throws the remote across the room where it hits the wall and shatters into a million pieces. Panting heavily, Dean leans down, grabs his phone and jams Jo’s number into it. She answers on the first ring, sounding almost resigned, as though she expected this._

_“Dean?”_

_“Why?” he whispers, voice hoarse. He feels raw, turned from the inside out, because Cas looks so stoic and unflappable, but he can see it - the tired gait to his stance, the exhaustion lining his eyes and the sadness that colors his posture._

_He shouldn't care. Cas’s mom ruined his career, his life._

_And yet, he still does - because Cas loves him._

Loved _him._

_Dean was the idiot who was too angry to accept the apology when it was given. And now, it’s too late._

_“Why, Jo?” he asks again._

_“Because you’re both assholes who won't just talk to one another,” she answers, her tone exasperated and fond. “Dean, you love him. He loves you. It’s as simple as that.”_

_“It isn't,” he mutters, unable to deny it. He’s not surprised that she picked up on it - Sam probably knows too. Hell, Dad yelled it at him when they were having a screaming match about his coming out story, and Dean didn't think Dad knew anything about him at all._

_“It is,” she insists. “Listen to him, Dean. What’s he sayin’?”_

_“My mother was trying to protect me,” Cas’s voice is still rough and whiskey-soaked, able to light a fire under his skin without even trying. “But she went about it the wrong way. And in doing so, she hurt the man I love.”_

_Dean freezes, heart thudding. He can hear Jo’s breathing over the receiver, but she isn’t saying anything else and the show runs on in the background, Cas answering some question the host has asked._

_“If I could, I would do anything to fix it,” he’s saying. “I just want him to know how sorry I am and how much he means to me.”_

_“Still?” Colbert asks. “Even after everything? Because, I gotta tell you, when he was here, he didn't seem that excited.”_

_“Always,” Cas mutters, “I will always come when he calls.”_

_The rest of the interview fades away into background noise as Dean clutches the phone tightly, panting into it, hot wetness pricking the corner of his eyes._

_“J-Jo,” he whispers, “Did he just…”_

_“Confess his love on live national TV?” she finishes, “Yeah. He did.”_

_“Why?” he asks again, sinking into the couch because his knees are too damn shaky to hold him up. Because Cas just went and told the whole damned world that he loved him - he loves him._

_God, he is so fucking stupid._

_“Didn't you hear?” Jo replies. “Because he loves you, dumbass. So you gonna go get him or what?”_

_For the space of a heartbeat, Dean is quiet, considering all that sucks - Dad, Naomi Novak, Marv-fucking-Milton and his screwed up acting career. And then, his eyes fall on the photo album, lying innocently on the coffee table before him, the last picture of himself and Mom and Dad staring up at him._

_Cas_ loves _him._

_And he’s apologized - he’s_ sorry _._

_Dean jumps off the couch and strides into the bedroom, grabbing his jacket and pants as he grunts into the phone._

_“Where the hell is he?” he growls._

_Jo sighs and he can almost see the eye-roll as she tells him._

_Damn right, he’s gonna get his dom back._

 

_*-*-*_

 

**PICTURE PERFECT**

****

_**Not for nothing, but the last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid.** _

In a second photo-gone-viral, Dean Winchester announced yesterday that he and Castiel Novak were back together. The _Sexy MD_ star’s Twitter blew up after he posted a picture of himself and the billionaire with the caption ‘Not for nothing, but the last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid’.

Both Winchester and Novak have been in the news recently for a previous photo of them, leaked by Novak’s mother, Naomi, which pushed Winchester out of the closet and forced him to reveal his sexuality. The actor even admitted on _The Late Show with Stephen Colbert_ that he didn't think he and Novak could ever resolve their differences. But, in a heartwarming twist of this fairytale, Novak admitted on the same show - just a couple of episodes later - that he still loved him and he’d always come when he was called.

From this picture now, it looks like the call was given and answered!

“All the UST’s been killing me,” admitted Novak’s assistant and longtime friend, Charlie Bradbury, “I can finally ask them to kiss and makeup!”

 

*-*-*

 

**DEAN WINCHESTER FILES LAWSUIT AGAINST MILTON PRODUCTIONS**

Recently out of the closet and ready to take the world on, Dean Winchester filed a lawsuit against Milton Productions and Marv Milton yesterday, on ground of discrimination and harassment on set. Fired from his contract soon after he admitted to being gay, Winchester has been vocal about the homophobia on the sets on Milton Productions and is now going after them with a vengeance.

“It’s all thanks to Cas and my fans,” the _Sexy MD_ star said when we reached out to him. “I didn't come out because I was afraid of being shunned, but my fans have been unbelievably kind and supportive. If it wasn’t for them and Cas encouraging me to stand up for myself, I wouldn't have decided to do this.”

The Cas in question is, of course, Castiel Novak, Marv Milton’s son who was disowned by his father for coming years ago. Both Winchester and Novak have had a rocky time of it recently, their relationship causing rampant speculation in the media, but they seem to be solid now, putting up a united front in this fight against discrimination and injustice.

 

*-*-*

 

**MARV MILTON RESIGNS AS CEO OF MILTON PRODUCTIONS**

Accused of being homophobic and exploitative, the head of Milton Productions, Marv Milton, resigned from his post of CEO earlier today, after a lawsuit was filed against his company by none other than Dean Winchester, known for his role on _Sexy MD_. winchester, who is dating Milton’s son, Castiel Novak, was allegedly fired by the former CEO for being gay.

Following the sex scandal that outed him, Winchester took Milton to court for discriminatory practices and homophobia in the workplace. The actor was represented by none other than his own brother, Sam Winchester, fresh out of Stanford Law School and already quite the shark in the courtroom. Marv and his lawyer, Gadreel Ezekiel, had no choice but to pay the Winchester brothers ten million dollars in compensation.

Winchester has since declared that all the money he will receive will go to Wayward Daughters, a charity recently started by his longtime friend, Joanna Harvelle, and her rumored-girlfriend, Charlie Bradbury, who is also Novak’s assistant. The two women have been trying to set up homes across the country for homeless youth, particularly those belonging to the LGBT community who have been disowned by their  families.

 

*-*-*

 

_“Ca-Cas,” Dean breathes, writhing against the ropes that keep him tied to the bedposts. Above, him, Castiel looms, his eyes wide and sultry, the look on his face one of such intense fondness that it makes Dean squirm to see it._

_“Dean,” he murmurs, dragging his thumb across the actor’s face, brushing against the pump swell of his lower lip. Dean opens up instinctively and Cas slips his finger inside, tasting faintly of the nachos and cheese they had for dinner._

_He sucks on the finger, enjoying the way Cas’s eyes darken with intent. They’re both naked on their bed, Dean tied to the bedposts, spread eagled for Cas, who is straddling him. Their cocks bump together every time he breathes too hard, and it sends sparks of pleasure running down his spine._

_“You are absolutely beautiful,” he breathes. Dean sucks harder on his finger; he can’t protest with Cas’s thumb in his mouth, the sneaky bastard, but the earnestness on Cas’s face makes his toes curl and he can't deny the fact that he likes it._

_“So perfect,” he murmurs again, bending down. He pulls his finger out of Dean’s mouth and kisses him, wiping his wet thumb across a hardened nipple. Dean arches off the bed at the sensation, opening up to Cas without hesitation, kissing him back just as fiercely, even as the elder man rubs his thumb back and forth across the pebbled skin of his nipple._

_“Come for me,” he whispers, pulling apart. “Come anytime you want, beloved.”_

_Dean’s breath stutters at the endearment, but before he can say anything else, Cas has moved down, taking his hard cock into his mouth and pressing little kisses to the tip of it. He’s dripping precome, Cas’s mouth a hot, wet furnace around him._

_“Cas,” he sobs, “Ca-Cas, baby, I love-”_

_He looks down to meet those electric blue eyes, and Cas doesn’t blink, doesn’t look away, instead staring at him, all warmth and affection, and that’s it, Dean’s a goner. He comes hard and fast into his mouth and Cas swallows it all, sucking until he goes soft in his mouth, before pulling back and wiping his lips._

_“So perfect,” he sound wrecked and  naked affection colors his tone hoarse as he bends down to untie Dean’s hands._

_“I love you,” he whispers, and Dean smiles up at him, dopey from his orgasm._

_“Me too, man,” he sighs, “Me too.”_

_Tomorrow, they’ll have to face the world - Naomi, Dad and the media. Cas is taking on the rebuilding of Milton Productions, with Gabriel’s help, and it isn’t easy. Sam’s joining a new law firm, Charlie and Jo are moving in together next week, and Dean’s shooting schedule for his new movie is so crazy, he doesn’t even wanna think about it._

_But for tonight, this warm slide of rough skin on skin and limb against limb is enough. It’s all he needs._

**-end-**

**Author's Note:**

> Among rat infestations, pest control, moving in and out of my place, community theater and finals week, this story has been my go-to when I was too stressed out. So thanks to the mods for organizing this, I've had a blast! The style of writing is also new to me - newspaper and news writing is something I've HATED since I took a journalism course in my undergrad, but I wanted to challenge myself. Lemme know if that worked! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you soon with the next one!


End file.
